Feverish Wishes
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: Takes place in "Psychic Connections" universe. When Anny's fever induces hallucinations, she believes Akiza has come back to her and Yusei. How is she going to react when the delusions end and her mother leaves her again?


**AnimeKiwi369:** I've really gotten into my little _"Psychic Connections"_ universe of 5D's, because I've come up with yet another one. That makes four for the _"Psychic Connections"_ universe. **:**D

I guess the original story was so popular, the ideas have just kept coming. I have to forewarn you though. This one is a tear-jerker. Tears come to my eyes whenever I think of the storyline, and as I was writing and re-reading it, tears kept coming to my eyes. **:'**3

But I do end it on a nice, light note. **:**)

So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline and my OCs, which are only Anny and Dove in this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Feverish Wishes

Anny shivered under the touch of her father, Yusei's, hand as he felt her forehead before he lightly took the thermometer from her mouth. He sighed and gently rubbed her head. The poor baby had a hundred and four degree fever. The high temperature made her shiver and everything seem cold. She had nearly ten blankets on her bed and her poor brown eyes, brown eyes like her mother, Akiza's, were glazed over. It was time like this that he really wished his wife hadn't left.

At times he couldn't believe that it had been nearly two and a half years since her powers had run wild. And since she had left in the middle of the night, leaving him a single parent to their daughter, Anny, whom they both loved so much. Currently, he was the single parent to a very, very sick and miserable three and a half-year-old.

The worst of it was that the weather didn't help either his or his baby girl's mood. A bad storm had blown in and had made the last week horrid. The weather was the whole reason his poor daughter was sick. The previous day, while he was working on some housework, one of their neighbors, Mrs. Tojou, had called. She asked if the little girl would like to help her out to with her groceries. The little girl, who was just a sweetheart when it came to helping other people, had eagerly agreed.

Unfortunately, the wind had broking her umbrella on the way over there. And she kept having to go out in the rain to get the grocery bags because the elderly woman's garage was too cluttered to have her car parked in there. Then, when the young girl had to go back across the street, the rain increased. To make matters worse, she'd had to go around to the very end of the cul-de-sac of the street. Yusei didn't want her crossing the street without him or another adult. The girl didn't ask the elderly woman to take her back to her house because the woman wasn't in the best of health.

As a result, poor Anny was sick with a fever of a hundred and four.

She stared up at him with glassy eyes, tears of misery brimming her pretty eyes. She sniffled. He lightly sat down on her bed, wiping her eyes with his fingers. He rubbed her head and stroked her cheek repeatedly. Yusei leaned down, brushing away her bangs, and kissed her forehead.

"Just rest, baby," he told her softly. "I'll be downstairs if you need or want _anything_."

Anny sniffled again as her father brushed is lips against her forehead a second time. He placed a cold washcloth on her forehead in an attempt to cool her fever. Her father quietly turned off the light and shut the door to her room as he left her to rest. She sniffled again, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Why did she have to get sick? She hated being sick. Especially like this. And why couldn't her daddy stay with her? She didn't want to be alone while she was _this_ sick.

But she didn't want to burden him with her being ill. She hated being a burden more than she hated being sick. She covered her eyes as she sobbed. Her dark hair stuck to her cheeks as she sat up in bed, beginning to hug her blankets to her chest. The room spun as dizziness set in, and she fell back against her pillows, falling onto her right side. She stared at the door, the natural burgundy streak in her dark hair falling across her face. The only thing she knew of her mother's hair color.

Ever since she could remember it was just her and Yusei. A couple of months ago, her father explained to her that her mother left because her psychic powers had run wild during a duel. And that the only reason she left was so that she didn't hurt the dark-haired man or her. Her mother loved the two of them too much to let that happen. That was the only reason she left. All that was left of her mother in the house was a tear-stained letter that was left and her locket that her father had in a box somewhere. Her mother had cut out all the photos of herself and burned them or taken them with her.

As much as she was glad her mother had left to protect her, she wished she hadn't left. It was so difficult only having her father to raise her. Her father's friends were helping to raise her, too, though, in addition to their children if they had them. She referred to them as her "aunts" and "uncles", too, since they were like family. Her Aunt Dove and Uncle Crow were a big help especially. The former was the closest thing she had to a mother. But it wasn't the same. She really wished she had her mother there.

The little girl wished with all her heart her mother hadn't left. Surely her mother would sit with her while she was this sick. She just knew her mother wouldn't leave her side if she were there. She could almost feel her mother stroking her hair, letting her cry into her, and whispering sweet motherly things softly into her ear to calm her down. The young girl sniffled again, tears running down her face once more. The dark-haired three and a half-year-old didn't try to dry her eyes as she closed them, wishing she had someone by her side.

She had almost fallen asleep when she thought she heard her door open. Anny saw a figure entering her room, quietly shutting the door. She saw the figure, which she made out to be a woman, coming over to her. She blinked a couple of times. The woman knelt down by her bed and looked at her. The woman looked at her with brown, catlike eyes. She had soft burgundy hair that fell a little past her chin with long bangs framing her face. The ill girl tilted her head into her pillow as she looked at the woman, feeling a familiarity as she looked at her.

The woman smiled gently at her as she reached out her hand to stroke the girl's hair. Her fingers felt ghost-like and light as she softly cupped Anny's tear-stained cheek. The woman's thumb ran over her cheekbone and dried her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead so lightly it was like she wasn't there. But she was right in front of her. The sick girl weakly reached out to the woman's cheek. She could feel the redheaded woman's soft cheek; the lady gently grabbed the little girl's hand.

The dark-haired girl sniffled, "Who are you?" She asked.

The woman quietly moved to sit on the mattress, not causing any disturbance in the furniture, "Oh, Anny. You know me."

The girl turned onto her back, looking up at the woman, "M-Mama?"

The redhead nodded. Akiza stroked her cheek, "Oh, Anny," she repeated, "you poor thing with such a high fever."

"You're here," the ill girl said, sitting up as best she could, ignoring the dizziness, and threw her arms around her mother. "You're really here. I missed you so much..."

Her mother lightly put her arms around her; her touch was so soft, almost as if she wasn't there. Anny cried into her mother's chest, so happy her mother was there. She was actually there! She was back! And all it took was her getting sick. She knew her mother would sit with her, and she was. The redhead stroked her hair, holding her child as she cried.

The dark-haired girl looked up at Akiza with a watery smile, "Mama, I'm so happy you're home."

"I am, too," she replied, "but I had to seeing you so sick."

"I feel better!" The sick girl exclaimed, burying her head in her mother's soft chest, "You make me feel better just by being here. And you'll make me feel even better, right?"

The redhead stroked her head as the girl's head moved to fall into her lap as she lied down, "Of course I will."

"And you'll stay with me until I'm better?" She asked, feeling slightly drowsy.

"Yes, honey," her mother whispered.

The sick girl forced herself to stay awake and sat up. Again getting dizzy, she fell against her mother, resting her head on Akiza's breast. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, trying to hear her heartbeat. She couldn't hear it though. Her mother placed a hand on her forehead; Anny expected to shiver from the touch, but didn't. But the cool air in her room brushed her cheek and caused her to shiver. She pulled her blankets around her shoulders. She looked at the redhead; she wasn't really wearing warm clothing, but didn't seem cold.

"Aren't you cold, mommy?" She asked.

Her mother shook her head, "I'm all right, baby. I'm just here to keep you company. And warm." She wrapped an around her, though she couldn't feel it that well.

The dark-haired girl smiled up at her mother again, "Does daddy know you're here?"

Her mother shook her head, "No."

"But why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm just here for you," the redhead replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh," she said, letting the subject drop.

"Don't worry about anything but getting better, Anny," her mother told her, pressing her head against her breast.

Anny sighed contentedly, "Okay. I knew you would come back, mama. I wished for it on my birthday. And now it's come true."

Akiza didn't respond, but just stroked her hair. The dark-haired girl coughed slightly violently, and her mother rubbed her back in circles so lightly, she, again, did not feel it. The little girl ignored her cough and merely buried her head back in her mother's soft chest. She knew this feeling so well. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew this. It was probably because she had experienced this when she was a baby before her mother left.

"I love you, mama," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Annylynn," the redhead told her. She kissed the top of her head, "Please try and sleep, baby. If you get worked up, you're fever will get higher. And papa and I wouldn't want you even sicker. If your fever goes up, daddy might have to take you to the hospital."

The dark-haired girl frowned a little, but nodded, still resting against her mother, "All right. I feel so much better. As long as we can be a family again, okay."

She closed her eyes, feeling safe with her mother next to her. She was almost asleep again when she felt herself sliding out of her mother's grasp back onto her pillows. She felt something light brush against her forehead and guessed it was her mother leaving another kiss. She didn't open her eyes as she reached out to grab the redhead's hand. But she couldn't find it. Anny opened her eyes, looking for her mother. She was standing by her bed, smiling lightly down at her.

"Sleep well, my baby girl," Akiza whispered. "Please, get well soon."

"Mama?" She asked, sitting up and ignoring dizziness again, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go, baby," her mother said, beginning to back out of the room.

"Why are you leaving me?" She inquired, becoming frantic, "I thought you were back forever." Her mother just looked sadly at her as she continued to back out of the room, "Mama! Why are you leaving?! Mama!"

Anny threw back her sheets and stumbled out of her bed, collapsing on the floor. She forced herself up, shivering, as she saw her mother open the door and quietly back out, shutting the door on the way out. She tried to run, stumbling in the process until she reached the door. She sunk to the carpet, continually getting dizzy, as she reached for the doorknob. The little girl twisted the knob with all her strength and pulled the door open as quickly as she could. She caught sight of her mother rounding the corner that began the stairs.

"Mama!" She cried, tears running down her face as she ran after her, her vision blurring at the edges from delirium and dizziness.

The dark-haired girl coughed as she came to the stairs, looking at her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. Anny held onto the stair railing as she tried to run down the stairs, feeling weak as she continually cried out to her mother. She fell to her knees as she reached the last step, her vision blurred by her tears rather than the room spinning, though she did feel _very_ dizzy and lightheaded. She reached out a hand to her mother as the redhead looked sadly at her with a solemn smile.

"Mommy, please don't leave me again!" She cried again.

Her mother didn't respond. Akiza had tears running down her face as well as she briefly came over to her, leaned down to kiss her forehead one last time. She backed up to the door, grabbing the handle. The little girl crawled as best as she could towards the door as she watched her mother open the door to the harsh rain and walk out of the house, shutting the door firmly behind her. Anny sobbed as she crawled over to the door, wanting desperately to collapse, and stood up, only to fall back onto her knees. She sat up on her knees, weakly and shakily reaching up to the doorknob. The ill dark-haired girl tried to turn the knob.

It wouldn't budge.

"No!" She cried, more tears running down her cheeks as she fully collapsed on the floor, curling up into a fetal position, "Mama! Please don't leave me again! Please don't leave me… Mama… Don't leave me… Don't…leave…me…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

While Anny had been upstairs, Yusei had quietly gone down to the garage and put away his tools, not wanting to be distracted by either his runner or car if his daughter needed him. After he'd put everything in the garage away and cleaned himself up a little, he'd decided to make some soup for his little girl, hoping it would make her feel better once she woke up. But he had decided to make homemade soup instead of taking the easy way with canned. Luckily he had everything he needed, since he had already been planning to make homemade soup because the weather just seemed to lend itself to making homemade soup or stew. He hoped that gesture would make his daughter feel even better; mentally and emotionally, if not physically.

He quietly waited for Dove to answer the phone in her and Crow's apartment as he waited for the chicken breast he planned to put in the soup to cook. The rest of the soup was ready and mixed together. The blonde woman had been a real help in helping him cope with his wife leaving. She had been Akiza's best friend. And she'd become an even closer friend over the last couple of years. He considered her almost like a little sister. She was especially close to Anny, and was the closest thing the ill girl had to a mother, even though the blonde was more of an aunt.

Yusei often called Dove for help or advice because of the intuition she had as a woman when it came to little kids, specifically his daughter. However, he was calling to ask if she could come over and help him out with the little brown-eyed girl. He mainly wanted to see if she'd be willing to help him around the house, even though it was her day off. The Signer really wanted to sit with his daughter to make sure she wasn't alone. She never said anything about being lonely when she was sick, but he knew she didn't like to be alone. Probably because her mother had left.

He didn't want to leave the housework completely alone though. However, he was going to put off once his daughter was awake. The dark-haired man wanted to make sure her fever didn't go up any more. If it rose anymore, he was going to take her to the hospital.

"Hello?" Dove asked, snapping him out of his slight daze, "Yusei is that you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Dove, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"With what, Yusei?" She inquired.

"Anny's really sick," the Signer told her. "She's running a fever of one-oh-four. I'd really like to stay by her side, but I have other things I have to get done. I was wondering if you could help me out by either doing some housework for me or sitting with Anny while I get things done. And maybe even watch the house if her fever gets worse, because if it does, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"I can do that, Yusei," she responded. "I'd be glad to help you out that way. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Dove," he answered. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Yusei heard frantic footsteps going down the stairs as he hung up the phone. Was his little girl up? Was she scared? He began to leave the kitchen to check on his daughter. He heard violent sobbing and the thud of someone falling to the ground. The Signer heard another cry, from what sounded like the foyer.

"Don't leave me again!" He heard his daughter cry frantically.

He hurriedly ran from the kitchen into the foyer, where Anny was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, sobbing harshly. He immediately crouched down and picked up his daughter, holding her against his chest, trying to calm her down. She cried loudly into his chest as she shook even worse than she had been earlier. He kept his arms securely around her and gently stroked her hair, trying anything to help her.

"D-Don't leave me…!" His baby girl bawled.

"Shhh…." The Signer whispered, rubbing her back, "I'm right here, Annylynn. I'm not going anywhere. Sh, sh, shhhh…"

The little girl's shaking didn't stop as she looked up at him. Her eyes were even more glazed over than before and tears were still pouring from her eyes. Her face was flushed scarlet as she looked up at him with scared eyes, "D-Daddy?"

"Everything's okay," Yusei told her softly, still holding her as he stood. He kissed her forehead, trying to soothe her as he began to make his way up the stairs, "Everything's all right, baby. You're going to be okay. Papa's here, Anny, Papa's here."

She sniffled, trying not to sob as she rested her head on his shoulder. She bit her lip as it trembled, turning her head into his shoulder. Her father rubbed her back again as he took her up the stairs to her room. Her mother hadn't been there. She'd _never_ been there. Anny trembled again, and threw her arms around her father's neck, sobbing once more.

"Shhh…" Her father whispered again, "I'm here. I won't leave you."

"You won't leave like Mama did?" She asked through sobs.

"What?" He inquired, astonished she would ask something like that. She knew he loved her with everything. Had she been dreaming about her mother?

"Mama…" She whispered, "She…She was here. And then…she…she just left me!"

Yusei stroked her hair again as she continued bawling her eyes out. He quietly went into her room and over to her bed. He carefully sat down on the mattress, setting his daughter in his lap. The Signer gently tipped his daughter's head to look in her brown eyes again. Very glassy, very distant. He lightly touched her forehead. Still burning up. He looked sympathetically at her and dried her eyes, though silent tears kept falling. She had been hallucinating. Hallucinating about her mother, Akiza.

"I'm here, now. Don't worry, Anny," he told her softly, moving to lay her under the covers and pull them around her. "Everything will be okay. I won't leave you alone. Dove or I will sit with you until you're better, all right?"

Anny nodded her head, her lips trembling. Her father tucked her in, giving her another kiss on the forehead. He lightly brushed his fingertips over her eyelids to close them. The dark-haired man lightly grabbed the washcloth, which had previously fallen onto the bedspread, re-soaked it, and placed it on his daughter's forehead. He felt so terrible for his baby girl. Her fever was so high, it was causing her to have delusions. He desperately wanted to take her to the hospital even though her fever didn't seem any higher than it had been when he checked it almost an hour and a half ago, though it was still very high.

He stayed by his daughter's side while she finally slept. That could have also been a reason she had been hallucinating. Having such a high temperature and not getting sleep and feeling alone all factored into her delirium. Yusei quietly stroked his daughter's hair as he sat next to her, leaning back against the headboard. He felt so sorry that his daughter had hallucinated about her mother being with her.

It had upset her so much.

He lightly took her hand and stroked her cheek once more, "I never leave you, Anny. I'll stay with you. Just get better, baby."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The little dark-haired girl stirred in her sleep, feeling a hand run through her hair. But it wasn't her father's hand. It was a woman's hand; she could feel manicured fingernails running through her hair as lightly as they could. Anny wished that it was her mother in her room for real instead of her just imagining it. She knew better, though. She hoped she wasn't imagining things again. The ill girl squeezed her eyes shut, willing the possible illusion to go away. The woman's hand lightly rubbed her head, tousling her hair in the process, seeing she was awake, but trying to go back to sleep.

"Anny, you poor thing. I wish you weren't so sick, honey," a familiar female voice commented. She recognized her Aunt Dove's voice, "You don't have to open your eyes if you don't want. I'm just sorry you have such a high fever."

She slowly opened her eyes at her surrogate aunt, "Where's my papa?"

Dove looked at her with soft green eyes, "He didn't want to leave, but he needed to go buy some medicine, and he knows what you prefer medicine-wise better than I do."

"Oh," she responded, slowly.

The platinum blonde woman rubbed her head again, "He'll be back soon, little bird. Don't worry. But I'm here for right now."

"O-Okay," the little girl replied.

"Your papa told me about your hallucinations," the older woman commented quietly. "The ones about your mother being here with you."

The brown-eyed girl looked down, a couple of tears slipping.

"Anny, baby, it's okay to be missing your mama," Dove told her softly, moving to lightly press the little girl's head into her side as a way to embrace her without her having to sit up. "I miss your mama, too. But everything will be okay."

"I wish she was here," the dark-haired girl replied very quietly. She looked up at her surrogate aunt, her already glassy eyes shining with fresh tears. She sat up a little, "Aunty Dove, why did she have to leave me? She'd stay with me until I was better, right?"

The blonde lightly rubbed the girl's cheek, smiling gently at her, "Of course she would. She loved you more than anything, honey."

Anny trembled again and threw her arms around Dove, burying her head in her chest, "I miss my mama!"

_**In Westerly Canyon…**_

Akiza sunk to the floor of her kitchen among the remains of her now-shattered teacup, tears welling in her eyes and the overwhelming feelings of guilt and abandonment filling her heart. She let her tears fall, knowing why she was feeling like this. Her daughter, the one she left, was missing her. Needed her. And she wasn't there to help her. The psychic didn't try to dry her eyes. She left her daughter, the person she loved more than anything, motherless.

The year she'd been pregnant and the year after, with her baby girl, had been the happiest in her life. But she'd left. She left so she didn't hurt her baby. That didn't ease her pain or guilt though.

"Anny," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

_**Thirteen Years Later…**_

Anny tossed and turned in a heavy, dreamless slumber, slowly waking up in a feverish haze. Her breathing was shallower than normal. She'd felt so sick last night, she'd gone to bed before eight-thirty. At least she was on winter break, so she didn't have to worry about homework. But she felt absolutely terrible. She figured she had a fever. A high one. Normally when she was feverish, she didn't feel this terrible, and her body temperature had only risen a degree or two. This felt like a _very_ high fever.

The dark-haired girl couldn't remember the last time she had this high of a fever. She shivered under her blankets, pulling them around her. She blankly stared at her ceiling. The young psychic vaguely remembered the last time she was this sick, she'd ended up having to go to the hospital because she exhausted herself so much with crying her father was worried about her fever increasing. That had been when she had a fever of one-oh-four. And she'd been crying because at first she was alone and didn't want to be, then she had been hallucinating about her mother being with her and then leaving again, and then missing her mother.

She recalled that had been when she was….three and a half? It was something like that. Anny hadn't felt this bad in so long. She felt so weak… She curled up in the fetal position, trying to feel warm. She closed her eyes and kept them shut as she heard her door open. Light footsteps came over to her. A soft, slender hand brushed away her bangs and softly touched her forehead. The young psychic opened her eyes, revealing them to be glassy and a bit distant, to identical brown ones.

"You poor thing," Akiza said quietly, "with such a high fever. You just sleep today and get better."

The dark-haired girl knew she wasn't hallucinating this time and was glad of it. Her mother was actually there. Almost six months ago, on her sixteenth birthday, Yusei had been in an accident and fallen into a coma. She'd left New Domino to find her mother, and she _succeeded_. And she'd managed to convince her long-lost mother to come home. When the two had returned to New Domino, her mother had managed to wake up her father, just like she thought it would.

Her mother ran a tender hand through the young psychic's dark hair and leaned down to lightly kiss the top of her daughter's head, "I'll check on you in a couple hours, okay?"

Akiza turned to leave, and even though she knew her mother wasn't going to leave her permanently, all she could see that hallucination of her mother leaving her while she was sick. Her eyes welled up. She weakly reached out and grabbed her mother's skirts, biting her lip as she looked at the redhead. Her mother turned around, looking at her curiously. She looked at her daughter and crouched down again to look her in the eyes.

"Anny?" She asked, "What's the matter?"

"Don't leave me, mom," The dark-haired girl whispered, trying to not cry. "Please… Don't leave me all alone, mama."

The burgundy-haired psychic smiled softly, moving to sit on the bed and letting her daughter's head fall into her lap, her child starting to fall into a dazed sleep. Akiza gently stroked her head and lightly kissed her forehead, "All right, I won't leave. I'll stay right here until you're feeling better, Anny."

"Promise?" The ill girl asked, tiredly and a little weakly.

Her mother nodded, continuing to stroke her hair, "Promise."

* * *

**AnimeKiwi369:** Told you it was a tear-jerker, didn't I? At least I ended it nicely. Personally, I can't really remember what inspired this. I guess it was just the idea of Anny missing her mother and imagining her being there. And it developed from there.

I also had a tiny bit of trouble with writing this, so that accounts for my probably apparent repetitiveness.

But I hope you enjoyed this all the same. I know I enjoyed this, like I do all my stories.

So, I plan to update _"Second War"_ tomorrow and _"Through Bird's Eyes"_ a day or so after. Hopefully I can finish it this weekend, since I'm so close. And hopefully, I can get out of my _"Second War"_ writer's block.

Also, I'm going to try and develop my idea for a sequel to _"Psychic Connections"_. I have an idea, but I've yet to start it, so I'll try to being that this weekend. It won't be up for a while though.

I hoped you all enjoyed this. Reviews are much appreciated! Please be kind and please review! I'll see you all at my next update. **:**]


End file.
